SWTCW - Hangover
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka goes on the B-day Party of an old friend. Oleen. Someone put K.O. Drops in their glasses. In all glasses of the People who are at the Party. Ahsoka can't remember what happend. Someone was killed in that night. Everyone could be the killer, even Ahsoka. She try to remember, to proof that she is innocent. Five Point of views of this strange night, but who tells the truth?
1. Family

**Ahsoka's POV**

We had a boring mission on my homeplanet Shili. Some Togrutas are still here and they need food or some things to clean the water they get from the planet.

I opened the boy with the food and heard someone screaming my name. I turned around and saw someone running towards me. The person hugged me and hold me tight.

I hold my arms away from the person, who was maybe in my age. I looked over to my master who looked confused like I did.

The girl pulled away and laid her hand on my shoulders. A big smile was on her face and I, … I still looked confused at her.

„Don't you remember me?"  
„Ahm … No, I guess."  
„You're kidding! Don't tell me you don't remember your best friend."  
„Wait a second … Oleen?"  
„Yes, it's me Ahsoka!"  
„I am so sorry" Your markings had changed so much!"  
„Yours as well."

I smiled and hugged her again. She had been my closest friend before Master Plo had 'found' me. She had been the one who had called him. I'm still glad about it. I looked over to my master who was still confused. I walked with Oleen over to him.

„Master, that's Oleen. An old friend of me."  
„Oleen, that's my master. Anakin Skywalker."  
„ A pleasure to meet you, Master Skywalker."

Anakin nodded and bowed a little bit. I turned to Oleen who said smiling and laughing a little bit.  
„I have birthday tomorrow. I go with a few friends on a party. Want to join us?"

I looked over to my master. I just wished he would allow it. He actually knew that I wasn't the one who goes on partys. Okay you have as Jedi not often the chance to go on a party. He sighed and nodded. Oleen jumped into the air. Full of happines.

„But you leave them here."

He pointed on my lightsabers. I sighed and gave them over to him. Oleen stared at them. I guess she never had seen them real.

„I send Rex to pick you up in the morning after the party."  
„Thanks."

Oleen graped my hand and run with me to the city. I know in which direction she was running, and I definatly _don't_ wanted to go there. I stopped running and got free from her grip.

„What is it Ahsoka?"  
„I won't go to them."  
„These are your parens, or your mother."  
„Wh … What happend to my dad?"  
„He killed himself."

I was shoked. Completly. I couldn't move, neither think.

„How is my mum doing?"  
„Not good. She still think you're dead."  
„I have to see her, though it won't be easy …"

I sighed and ran the way to my old home. I had always thought they wouldn't care about me and would be happy if they think I'm dead. It was my fault that my father killed himself … My fault.

Oleen entered the house first, and I was right behind her. She walked over to the balcony. I saw my mother staying there. Watching the sunset.

„Miss, Tano?"  
„Oleen is it you?"

Her voice was so weak, so soft, so hurt. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at my broken mother. What had I done to her, by let them saying I'm dead.

„Yes, It's me. You'll can't imagine who is here. It's Ahsoka. Your daughter."  
„No, Oleen. My baby is dead. She's gone …"

Oleen looked at my and I swallwed as I steped for. I stood a few meters behind my mother. I felt burning tears in my eyes. And my voice broke as I asked.

„Mum?"

She turned her head slightly to me. I tear rolled down my cheel as I continued.

„Oleen is right. I'm here mum. I'm alive."

She turned around and I saw tears in her eyes. She walked slowly over to me and reached a hand over to me. I laid her hand on my cheek. Trying to find out if I'm real or just an ellution. She sighed in reliefe and pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back. I could hear her sobbering. I couldn't stop myself by crying. The feeling to be wanted by your mum after so many years … It is just overwhelming.

She pulled away and I looked in her eyes. She was so happy and I could tell she never had been happy like that for twelve years.

„I am so sorry, mum. I thought you didn't want me anymore 'cause I'm different as the others. I thought you would be happy when I'm not there anymore."  
„I have to apologize. I left you in that forest. I didn't search after you. It was my fault."  
„But dad ,..."  
„Your father was a broken man."  
„He died 'cause of me."  
„No. He had been the one who had tried to find you. But he got Cancer and died on it."  
„But Oleen said …"

I turned to her my head red. She smiled short and I turned back to my mother who hugged me once more. I hugged her back. Enjoying the moment. The rest of the day was oneventful. I contect my master telling him a little bit about my family. He sighed as I had finished. I just hoped he would tel me his secret.

„I still feel guilty."  
„I know that, Snips. I can understand you."  
„How?"

He sighed again and told me the story about his mother. He also said he had never told it anyone. It was a huge sign of trust if he tells me, but he still hide that he's married with Padmè. Whatever.

„Night, mum."

I said and walked to my room and I laid down in my bed. My room hadn't changed. It was still full of toys and other stuff. I fall alseep without any nightmares, and I was glad about it.


	2. The Party

**Ahsoka's POV**

I opened my eyes and I thought for a few mintues it had been a dream, but it didn't. It was real and I was glad about it. I sat up in my bed and looked around. The walls had still the colour of sand and my favourite toys laid on the ground.

I smiled short and stood up. I dressed up in my normal outfit. (A/N: She is wearing her new outfit) I walked to the kitchen where my mother was. She made breakfast. I sat down on the table and rested my head in my hand. Staring at the opposite wall.

My mother sat down at the table. I started asking about the past. I felt that it hurts her to talk about that topic, but she seemed to be happy to have someone she can told it. I had often imagine how my life would have been if I hadn't the force.

I was about to say something as Oleen walked into the kitchen and sat down as well. She had always been the person with a smile on her lips. She was the one who talked the rest of the break fast.

I sighed and put my plate away. I had never been the one who could make friends. Oleen had been the only one, I guess. Okay Barris, maybe Terry. No more.

"Hey, Ahsoka. I wanted to buy a dress for the party. Do you want to join me?"  
"I'm not sure …"  
"Come on Ahsoka. Our old friends will be there, too."  
"Old friends?"  
"Yes, Thes, Kate, Elly and maybe Josh."

I thought about it. We had been best friends in the past. I even had thought that. I sighed and nodded. Oleen jumped again into the air. She walked over to the door to leave.

"Are you coming?"

I looked over to my mother. I guess it would be hard for her to let me go after all what happened. She nodded. I walked over to her and hugged her before I left. She hold me tight. I was actually not used to be hugged. It confused me everytime when my master hugged me, what was not often.

I pulled away and walked over to Oleen. I smiled to my mother and closed the door behind me. Oleen walked with me through the city. I saw a group of four people. All Togrutas. Two boys, two girls.

"Hey guys!"

They turned to us. They looked shoked. I saw them running towards me. They all hugged me at the same time. I was confused and didn't try to move or something else. They pulled away. One girl looked at me with a smile.

"I thought you're dead!"  
"We all thought that!"  
"Well, I guess I'm not."

They laughed and I still looked confused.  
"Don't you rememeber?"  
"Ahm, no."  
"I'm Kate"  
"I'm Josh"  
"I'm Thes"  
"I'm Elly"

Oleen had said their names, but all I could rememeber that we had been friends. I didn't remember what we all had done together. The Jedi had delet my memories about my family. I smiled, but it was a fake smile.

We walked to the shop where Oleen wanted to buy her dress. She entered and I stopped in front of the shop. I hate those shops. I always told Padmè I'm sick when she wanted to go with me shopping.

"How were you doing the last twelve years, Ahsoka?"  
"Good. I'm now in the middle of the training."  
"Which training?"  
"To become a Jedi."

They stared at me. I had thought Oleen had told them, but obviously not. I smiled short. I saw Thes shaking his head.

"That's impossible."  
"No, it's not, Thes."  
"And how is the life as Jedi?"  
"I would like to tell you all that, but today is Oleen's day."

They looked sad, but I was right. Today wasn't my day. I had actually never a day, maybe my birthday, but the only one who cared about that was Anakin and Padmè.

Oleen came out of the shop.  
"I have my dress, guys. Let's go home and prepare for the party!"

They laughed. I didn't. I wasn't the girl who goes on party's or something like it. I sighed and walked with them back. They all dressed up, I was still in my normal outfit. I wasn't allowed to change it, or I told them I wasn't.

We walked to the house where the party was. It was in the dark part of the little city. We walked into the room. I could hear the loud music and see the bright light. Colourful laser-lights were across the room.

My eyes flattered under the bright light. I walked over to an empty table with the others. We sat down. A man walked over to us and asked what we want to have to drink. I first didn't ordered something.

Oleen walked with Thes and Josh on the dance floor. I saw that she had fun.  
"You don't go often on party's, huh?"  
"No. I never had been on one Kate."  
"Than it's time."

She took my hand and walked with me on the dance floor. I steped myself against it, but she pulled me onto the dance floor. I got free from her grip and run back to the table. Kate sighed and danced with another boy.

I ordered a drink, just a little one. Elly ordered the same and we talked about the past, and what they had done the last twelve years. The night wasn't so bad as I thougt. I danced at the end with all on the dance floor. I had fun, the first time in my life. I had really fun.

[...]


	3. The day after the Party

**Ahsoka's POV**

I opened my eyes. I coughed as I felt that my lungs were dry. I sat up and looked around. People laid on the ground. Broken glasses all over the floor. Table destroyed.

I heard the music. It was quieter as before. I felt that I had really bad headache. I never had so bad headache. Never. I rested my head in my hands. Yet, I smelled something. It was … blood. Definatly blood.

I hold my hand away and gasped as I saw blood on it. I looked over my bood. I wasn't hurt. I guess I wasn't. I stood up. I tried to walk over to a mirrow. I staggered over to the mirrow and had to support myself at table.

I gasped as I saw the laceration at the left side on my forhead. It was bleeder. And not less. I turned around and had to supported mysef again. Everything turned around me. I staggered over to the bar and took a cloth. I hold it on my wound.

My eyes became better and I could see that all people laid on the ground. All of them had little wounds. My was the biggest, and I was sure if nobody close it, I would lose to much blood.  
I was about to activate my comlinc as I noticed that I wasn't on my glove anymore.

I walked behind the bar and took a holotransmitter. I switched it on and tipped the numbers for the frequenze of my master in it. It didn't took long until I saw him. And – what a surprise – he noticed immediately the laceration at my forhead.

_"Ahsoka, are you alright? What happened?"  
_"I'm alright, master. I have honestly no idea what happened."  
_"You can't remember? You are actually the one who - …"  
_"Masterrr. We have more important things to …"

My voice trailed away as I saw Oleen laying on the ground. A deep wound at the left side of her body. Blood was beside her. A lot of blood.

_"Ahsoka?"_

I don't know if I had ignored him or just hadn't heard him. I walked over to Oleen and knelt down beside her. My trembering hand went to her neck, trying to feel her heartbeat. A tear rolled down as there wasn't a heartbeat. She was dead.

I looked around and began slightly to cry. What had happened this night? What had killed her? Who had killed her? Who had hurt us all? I forgot completely about Anakin. I had no idea for how long I sat beside Oleen, her blood on me as I hold her in my arms.

Someone graped me and pulled me away from her. I screamed and fight against the person who had graped me. He pulled me into a hug to stop fighting me against him.  
I cried in his chest.

"Shh … It's okay, Snips. We're here. I'm here."

I cried even more with the picture of Oleen in my head. Who could do something like this? I know we have war, but also the way out here? I walked in the arm of my master out of the house. We sat down on a little pew. I still sat in his arm.

I guess he didn't care that the blood of Oleen was on me and now on him. He turned my face to him and looked at the laceration at my forhead. It didn't bleed so strong anymore, but it still bleed.

He stood up and took a cloth from a medidroid and hold it on my laceration. I still couldn't think, couldn't move, neither talk. I wanted to talk. I wanted to tell him what happened, or at last what I remember.

"Do you want something aginst the headache?"

I nodded slowly and he stood up and came back with a glas of water and two pills. I graped the glas and trembered slightly as I put the pills in my mouth and drank them with the water.

"It will be better in a few mintues."  
"Thank you."

My voice was so quietly. I didn't even know if he had understand me or not. I actually didn't care. I looked back at the house where the party had been. I saw that they brought Oleens body to the shuttle. I felt again tears in my eyes.

"Master?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we meet someone? I really have to talk to her?"  
"If you want …"

I stood up and we walked over to another shuttle. I flew with it to the house of my mother and land in front of it. I walked slowly over to the house, still staggering slightly. Anakin supported me sometimes.

I knocked and the door opened and my mother stood in the door. I felt Anakin was surprised and confused. My mother knelt down in front of me and looked at the laceration.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay, mum."

Now I felt that Anakin was completely confused. I would explain it later to him.

"Can we come in?"  
"Yes, but who are you?"

Anakin cleard his throat and steped slightly for.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm the Master of your daughter."

My mother raised an eyemarking. Yet I realized that the markings from my mother were actually the same I had. She just don't had the diamonds on her forhead. And she had green eyes. Maybe that was the point which confused my master. We walked into the house and sat down on the table in the kitchen.

"Do you remember what happened?"  
"Actually … No. All I remember is that I got a free drink from the barkeeper, like all in the house, and drunk it. All after it … Than I wake up and see everything like it is now. Also Oleen …"

I began slightly to cry, but bit on my lip to stop the tears. My mother hold my hand and I sat slightly in her arm. I could see at Anakin's view that I have to explain everything. But there are more important things to do right now.

Someone had gave us something to forget the evening. Someone had destroyed the party-room. Someone had attacked us and had hurt us. Someone had … killed Oleen, but who?


	4. Suspect

**Ahsoka's POV**

"So she's your mother?"  
"Yes."  
"I remember you said that she had left you in the forest, and you don't want to see her anymore."  
"Yea … It is just complicated. I didn't thought you would understand it. I won't tell you the whole truth, until you tell me your past."  
"That's another topic, Ahsoka."  
"Is it really another topic?"  
"Ahsoka …"  
"No. I won't stop asking. It shows again that you don't trust me."  
"It's not about trust."  
"Of course it is about trust! If you would trust me to keep it safe, you would tell me. You didn't even tell me that with Padmè"

He looked with wide eyes at me. I knew they are married and it hadn't been difficult to find out. I never had wanted to tell him I know it, but … Whatever. I rolled my eyes and left the shuttle.

We were back at the place where Oleen had died. Two days after the party. I entered the room where it all happened. I sighed. I actually hadn't want to go here ever again, but I have to find out what happened.

Everyone who had been there, could have killed Oleen. Even … me. I know that, and Anakin as well. He had told the police to give us time to find out more. If he hadn't been I would probably sit now in a cell. Fortunatly I don't.

The blood from Oleen was still on the dance-floor. The light was now normal and music had stopped. I saw everyhere numbers for things they had found. I knelt down in the middle of the room and closed my eys. Maybe the force could help me. Maybe.

_The music was loud and we had to scream to understand each other. Even if we screamed we didn't understand us. Josh made bad jokes, but we had to laugh._

We laughed the whole time. We danced with each other to loud and rock songs, but also to silent songs. The evening is going to be the best ever!

The barkeeper came and gave us a glass water. It was a little bit green, but we didn't care. We drank it out and ordered more. The water just tasted so good, I – we couldn't get enough of it.

A group of boys came into the room, but they were soon send out 'cause they beated each other. I was tired and sat down on the table. Kate went to me and made some really bad and dark jokes about what could happen here.

"I saw in a movie something like this. Someone was killed and than all die who know who was the killer … Haha. I love this movie."  
"Yeah …"

She was really 'full' this night. I actually didn't want to drink, but I drunk a glass. That was all. I saw Oleen walking away with another boy.

"Where is she going?"  
"Sleeping, you know."

I swallowed and my view followed her as she walked with the boy in a room. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Just let tehm rest a little bit. They shot open as the light got out and I heard a scream.

My eyes shot open. Anakin walked over to me and knelt down beside me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"You sit here now for three hours."

I looked with wide eyes at him. Three hours? Man that was a long time. I closed my eyes again. Trying to search after more informations, but they weren't there.

I had the feeling everytime I tried to find more I would delete more. I sighed and opened my eyes again. I stood up and walked with Anakin out.

"Do you have a little bit water, for me?"  
"Of course, snips."

He walked to a shuttle of the republic and took a buttle of water and hold it over to me.  
"Thanks."  
I opened the water buttle and drank it empty. Really fast. I was surprised of myself. Had I been so thursty?

I looked over to Anakin who seemed to be surprised as well. I was about to say something as I heard the noice of the police. Two speeders of the police came and five droids surrounded me.

"You are arrested."  
"Excuse me?"

They were about to get handcliffs at my wrist, but Anakin steped for me.  
"What is the reason?"  
"One of the testifys was killed in the last three hours."  
"Ahsoka can't be the murderer. I was the whole time with her."

The droid looked at me. I now stood beside Anakin. I don't like it when he steps for me and I have to hide behind him, what I never gonna do.

"Is that true, Padawan?"  
"Of course it is."

The droid cleard his throat. He looked back at the other droids who went now away from me.  
"If something happens like this again, than you'll have to stay in a cell. For your good and for the others."

I swallowed before I asked.  
"Who was killed?"  
"Someone named Thes."

I gapsed. He had been with us as the light had gone out and someone had screamed. The others as well … I just become more and more paranoid, I guess. Well we have to wait, maybe I find out something more.

The droids walked away. I looked up at Anakin who still looked at the droids. I sighed and walked back to the shuttle. There has to be a clue to find out what is going on. A clue. This is all we need.

[...]


End file.
